This feeling called Love
by Angel of Sorrow94
Summary: Das ist ein kleiner Oneshot zu Sebastian und Ciel!   Viel spass!


Der junge Earl saß genervt an seinem Schreibtisch. Leise stöhnte er auf erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging ans Fenster. Er blickte nach draußen und sah seinen Garten, weiß vom frisch gefallenem Schnee und in rotes Licht getaucht, von der Sonne, die langsam am Horizont verschwand. Er mochte den Winter, er konnte zwar nicht genau sagen warum, doch wahrscheinlich war es die Jahreszeit, die seinen Gefühle so ähnlich war. Im Winter herrschte draußen dieselbe Einsamkeit, wie die die in sich fühlte, die Einsamkeit die immer vorherrschte obwohl er eigentlich immer von Leuten umgeben war, die selbe Kälte die sein Herz zu Eis werden lies und ihn unempfindlich gegen jegliche Gefühle machte.

Er seufzte kurz und ein wehmütiges lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Jungen "Junger Herr?"

Hektisch drehte er sich um als er die stimme seinem Butlers vernahm.

"Sebastian? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dich gerufen zu haben. Noch habe ich dich herein gebeten." sagte Ciel mit seiner unverändert kalten Stimme. Die plötzliche Anwesenheit seines Butlers hatte ihn zwar erschreckt, jedoch wäre er nicht Ciel Phantomhive gewesen wenn er dies nicht geschickt überspielen könnte.

"Ich weiß das ihr mich nicht herbestellt hattet, jedoch habe ich hier noch einige Briefe die dringend nach einer antwort verlangen. Und was das eintreten angeht, ich habe geklopft, da ich aber keine antwort erhalten hatte, habe ich die Tür einfach geöffnet.

Ich hoffe das euch diese Erklärung ausreicht." sagte Sebastian, dabei umspielte ein leichtes grinsen seine Mundwinkel. Er hatte natürlich gemerkt dass er Ciel verschreckt hatte, er war ja schließlich ein Dämon. Er hatte auch gemerkt das Ciel in letzter immer öfter auf ihn reagierte, im positiven sinne natürlich, und das schmeichelte ihm ungemein.

"Ist ja gut Sebastian, es ist nicht nötig all deine Handlungen im kleinsten detail zu erklären. Und was die Briefe angeht, die werde ich mir morgen vornehmen, ich habe jetzt definitiv keine Lust mehr."

"Gedenkt ihr dann jetzt ins bett zu gehen?" fragte Sebastian mit monotoner stimme.

"Noch nicht, jedoch will ich das du mir noch eine Tasse Tee zubereitest, die Wahl überlasse ich dir." als Ciel geendet hatte drehte er sich um und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster.

Als er dann hörte wie die Tür ins schloss fiel, ging er zu seinem Kleiderschrank und holte sein Nachthemd heraus. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung, zog sich sein Nachthemd an und fing an es von unten nach oben zuzuknöpfen. Bei jedem einzelnen Knopf musste er an seinen Butler denken, wie dieser mit einer nahezu fließenden Bewegung die knöpfe nacheinander schloss, dabei ab und zu leicht seine haut berührte. Und trotz das Sebastian immer seine Handschuhe trug, fühlte es sich für den jungen an als würde tausende von Stromschlägen durch seine Körper jagen.

Ja. Er hatte sich in Sebastian verliebt. In den Mann dem er seine Seele versprochen hatte, und der nie etwas für ihn empfinden würde.

Er seufzte, schloss den letzten Knopf seines Nachthemdes und setzte sich auf sein Bett, wartete dass Sebastian ihm den Tee brachte. Er war sich sicher dass er ihm heute seine Gefühle gestehen würde.

Als Sebastian das Zimmer seines Herrn betrat schreckte Ciel kurz hoch, Sebastian war verwundert das Ciel schon im Nachthemd auf seinem Bett saß. /schade../ Dacht sich der Dämon. Er hatte wirklich gefallen daran gefunden Ciel in Verlegenheit zu bringen jedoch gab ihm der junge in letzter zeit keine Chance mehr dazu. Früher ließ er alles von seinem Butler erledigen. Doch nun schon seit einer geraumen zeit zog er ich immer so um das Sebastian es nie mitbekam.

"Der Tee ist fertig"

"Das sehe ich selbst!" mit diesen Worten erhob er sich von seinem Bett und setzte sich in einen Sessel der vor dem Kamin stand.

Der Butler wollte das Zimmer wieder verlassen als er die stimme seines Herrn hörte.

"Sebastian ich will dass du mir noch Gesellschaft leistest bis ich zu Bett gehe."

Ciel versuchte die Worte mit unveränderter Stimme auszusprechen jedoch war die leichte Bitte die in seiner Stimme mitschwang nicht zu überhören.

Kurz huschte ein lächeln über die Lippen des Butlers.

"Dann lasst mich kurz den Kamin anzünden und euch eine denke holen, sonst wird es zu kalt."

Ciel nickte kurz und beobachtete Sebastian dabei wie er den Kamin anfachte.

Nach kurzer zeit brannte ein kleines Feuer im Kamin, welches wohlige wärme im Raum verbreitete, als Sebastian mit einer decke kam und sie dem jungen über den Schoss legen wollte wurden ihm seine Hände weggeschlagen.

"Lass das. Das kann ich auch allein." wurde er von Ciel angemotzt dieser blickte schnell zur Seite da er die leichte röte in seinen Wangen verbergen wollte.

Ciel nahm einen schluck Tee, hoffet das dieser ihn etwas beruhigen würde, und wie erhofft tat er das auch. Er würde es Sebastian niemals direkt ins Gesicht sagen doch er liebte den Tee den sein Butler jeden Tag aufs Neue für ihn zubereitete. Keiner konnte es so gut wie er. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen wie Sebastian sich auf dem Sofa nieder ließ und in die Flammen starrte.

/Er ist so wunderschön/ schnell schüttelte er den kopf versuchte diese Gedanken loszuwerden die in seinem kopf herumschwirrten. Er erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr; noch vor einem Jahr wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen solche Gedanken auch nur zuzulassen!

Heute jedoch war alles anders, heute würde er Sebastian seine liebe gestehen, komme was wolle. Wenn Sebastian nein sagen würde, könnte er seine Seele jetzt schon haben, Ciel hätte dann keine Verwendung mehr dafür.

Draußen war es nun schon dunkel und das Zimmer wurde in ein warmes Licht getaucht. Verträumt schaute Ciel in die flammen, nahm all seinen mut zusammen.

"Sag mal, Sebastian darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Ciel war verwundert über den klang seiner stimme. Sie klang nicht so stark und selbstsicher wie sonst, nicht so wie er es sich erhofft hatte, doch nun waren alle bedenken vergebens, und es gab kein zurück mehr.

"Aber sicher, wenn es in meiner macht liegt eure Frage zu beantworten." auch Sebastian wunderte sich über das verhalten seines Herrn, erst war er unausstehlich und nun wie er so da saß musste sich der Dämon schon richtig beherrschen um nicht über ihn herzufallen.

"Sebastian? Warst du schon einmal verliebt? So sehr das du deine Seele hergeben würdest?" bei dieser frage bildete sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf den Wangen des Jungen, doch diesmal machte sich nicht die mühe seine Scham zu verstecken, im Gegenteil er blickte Sebastian direkt on die Augen. Hoffte dass dieser sah dass es Ciel ernst war.

Die Augen des älteren wurden kurz weit, bevor sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bildete.

"Warum wollt ihr so etwas wissen, bocchan?" fragte er leicht amüsiert.

"Das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage. Du sollst nur antworten ist das denn so schwierig?" es gelang ihm nicht seiner Stimme den ruhigen Klang zu verleihen in dem er sonst immer sprach und er fühlte sich als müsste er den tränen nachgeben die drohten aus seinen Augen zu treten. Es war genau das eingetreten was er befürchtet hatte, Sebastian nahm ihn nicht ernst. Er nahm ihn nicht ernst weil er noch ein Kind war.

"Wenn ihr es wirklich wissen wollt, dann werde ich euch natürlich die Antwort geben nach er ihr verlangt." Er atmete kurz ein ehe er seinen Satz beendete. "Ja ich war schon einmal verliebt, so sehr das ich meine Seele gegeben hätte, wenn ich eine gehabt hätte."

Das war die antwort die Ciel sich erhofft hatte.

"Sebastian ich bin auch verliebt." es platze schon fast aus ihm heraus. "Ich bin verliebt in dich, Sebastian."

Es herrschte eine unangenehme stille im Raum nur das leise knistern den Feuers was zu hören.

Ciel wünschte sich er hätte die Worte nie ausgesprochen, denn er wusste dass sie das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Sebastian für immer verändern werden.

Er saß noch eine Weile still da, wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Sebastian die stille durchbrach.

"Ich denke es ist nun zeit für euch ins bett zu gehen, ihr seid völlig übermüdet, seht nur was ihr schon für seltsame Sachen von euch gebt."

"Nein Sebastian ich meine das ernst." und trotz das er seinem Butler widersprach spürte er wie er keine kraft mehr hatte. Er merkte das sein Butler nicht dasselbe fühlte, und das macht ihn unendlich traurig.

Er war so in seiner Gedankenwelt verloren das er gar nicht merke wie Sebastian aufgestanden war und ihn nun hoch hob um ihn ins bett zu tragen.

"Sebastian lass das ich kann selbst laufen!" schrie er, und fuchtelte dabei wild um sich.

"Das weiß ich auch, aber findet ihr nicht das ich als euer Butler auch noch irgendwelche aufgaben erledige sollte. Ihr zieht euch ja schon immer alleine um, ich will ja auch meinen Spaß haben."

"Ich naja..." Ciel verstummte und drehte seinen kopf zur Seite, da er schon wieder leicht rot im Gesicht geworden war und Sebastians kichern, das er mehr fühlen als hören konnte machte es auch nicht gerade besser. Doch er lies es zu das Sebastian ihn trug, schließlich mochte er es, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Sebastian wusste natürlich das Ciel es ernst meinte was seine Gefühle anging, aber er war noch so jung und er war ein Mensch. Zwei Gründe warum diese Beziehung nie funktioniert hätte.

Er liebte den jungen den er in dem Moment auf seinen armen trug und er wollte nichts mehr als ihn glücklich zu machen.

Doch er hatte zu viel angst ihn zu verletzen.

Als er den jungen Earl auf sein bett legte und wieder gehen wollte, wurde er von Ciel an seinem Ärmel festgehalten.

"Wie lautet deine antwort, Sebastian?" voller Hoffnung blickten ihn die blauen Augen seines Herrn an und es tat ihm weh das er seine Gefühle nicht gestehen konnte.

"Sebastian bitte, wenn du mich nicht liebst dann kannst du meine Seele jetzt schon haben, dann will ich sie nicht mehr." und Ciel musste sich zusammenreißen dem schmerz in seinem Herzen nicht nachzugeben.

"Aber ich..." Sebastian wusste wirklich nicht was er machen sollte. Doch lange hielt er es nicht mehr aus, lange konnte er dem jungen nicht mehr widerstehen.

Schließlich gab er sich einen ruck. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht mehr verstecken und außerdem konnte er nicht mehr sehen wie sein geliebter Earl litt und den Tränen nahe war.

"Wollt ihr meine Antwort wirklich hören?" Vorsichtig nickte Ciel und bereitete sich innerlich auf eine Abfuhr vor.

Ciel wusste nicht an was er denken sollte als er spürte wie Sebastians schlanke Finger sein Kinn umfassten und sein Gesicht immer näher an das seines Butler gezogen wurde.

Vorsichtig legte Sebastian seine Lippen auf die des Jungen.

Ciel glaubt jeden Moment in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Und umso länger der Kuss dauerte und umso intensiver er wurde, desto mehr wunderte sich Ciel.

Er spürte wie das Eis, das sein Herz so lange umschlossen hielt zu schmelzen begann und er spürte die Wärme die seinen Körper erfüllte.

Auch die Einsamkeit die ihn so lange begleitet hatte war verschwunden. Zum ersten Mal nach so langer zeit fühlte er sich wieder geliebt und rundum glücklich.

Als er fühlte wie sich Sebastians Hände langsam unter sein Nachthemd schlichen konnte er ein leises keuchen nicht unterdrücken, wurde er doch noch nie von jemandem auf diese Weise berührt.

Das leise Keuchen seines Herrn holte Sebastian jedoch wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, und lies ihn in seiner Handlung innehalten.

"Was ist warum hörst du auf?" wollte Ciel wissen, der versuchte seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Ich finde ihr solltet jetzt schlafen, junger Herr."

"Aber warum willst du denn nicht weitermachen, Sebastian?" fragte Ciel verwundert.

"Das hat nichts mit euch zu tun, aber wir haben noch so viel zeit. Muss es denn heute Abend sein?"

Ciel nickte und wurde rot, als er merkte wie peinlich ihm das eigentlich war.

"Du hast recht, Sebastian. Wir haben genug zeit. T-tut mir leid." das war das erste Mal das Ciel sich bei jemandem entschuldigte, und dann auch noch bei seinem Butler.

"Ihr braucht euch für nichts zu entschuldigen." Sebastian strich mit seinen fingerspitzen sanft über die noch heißen Wangen den jüngeren.

Er wollte sich gerade wegdrehen als Ciels stimme ihn noch etwas länger aufhielt.

"Willst du denn nicht wenigstens heute Nacht bei mir schlafen? Bitte."

Sebastian konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er konnte nicht glauben wie sü? Ciel doch eigentlich war und diese bitte konnte er unmöglich abschlagen.

Also zog er sich Schuhe und Jackett aus löschte das Licht und legte sich hinter den Jungen.

Ciel spürte wie sich die starken Arme Sebastians um seinen Körper schlossen und als er kurz davor war ins seine Traumwelt einzutauchen, fragte er seinen Butler: "Sebastian? Versprich mir das du immer bei mir bleibst, ja?"

Er schloss die Augen erwartete auch keine antwort doch bevor er einschlief hörte er Sebastian noch die Worte sagen die er so liebte: "YES MY LORD."


End file.
